


Wicked Game

by forgetmenotjimmy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Pining, Season 1, Season 2, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: "I’d never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you,No, I don’t wanna fall in love with you"Amy curses Peralta for telling her how he felt and making her dream of him.





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song and just thought of Amy&Jake instantly.

_I’d never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you,_

It was fair to say that Jacob Peralta truly was unlike anyone Amy had ever met. She’d encountered plenty of arrogant jerks, a few manchildren and one or two absolute sweethearts. To find all three of those personalities in one person had been unexpected to say the least. Not that there was anyone so one dimensional, but humankind was wont to categorise everything and everyone ad nauseum and Amy was exceptionally human in that regard. People had required re-categorisation before but Peralta almost constantly surprising her was very upsetting and annoying. If he had simply been a smug jackass she would have been able to come up with a strategy to deal with him. Their partnership would have been unpleasant but predictable. So no, even when he did something nice or thoughtful, Amy did not like Peralta. At least, she thought she didn’t.

_No, I don’t wanna fall in love with you_

He had joked about that during The Date and she’d given that the attention it deserved. Like his sex tape jokes, it was just him prodding her where he knew she’d flinch. She really needed a hunky boyfriend to keep the spinster/virgin jokes at bay. Enough time had passed that she could laugh at her first day at the 99, chuckle at the absolute insanity of Boyle’s call of wedding bells. At the time she’d been mortified and for a minute it seemed she and Peralta would be able to bond over the awkwardness. Then Peralta had been Peralta, gotten her back up and become the single most annoying person she knew. Eventually Boyle had given up pushing them together and any associations she had with her partner were murderous urges, chaos, childishness, etc…_nothing romantic_.

_What a wicked game you played, to make me feel this way_

And then he’d gone and told her about liking her ‘romantic stylez’, literally just before he went undercover in a generous mob family. He left her with that revelation and six months to think about it, obsessively. Where the Hell had that even come from? Peralta was like a _child_. Well a child who caught criminals for a living and had a plethora of crazy sexcapades he would whip out at inappropriate moments, but he was so irresponsible and rash and an adrenalin-junkie and why did he like her? Even as a friend? She was ordered and proper and complained about almost everything he did.

Why? That question consumed her. She would go over their years of partnership and hunt for signs that Peralta was romantically interested in her. The only thing even remotely close was turning down backup during The Date. Though, thinking about it, one could argue that the Date itself was a romantic gesture in itself. Yes, it had been described as the Worst Date Ever but at the same time, Peralta had spent a ridiculous amount of time, effort and money on it. He had been heavily invested in this single event, whereas all she’d planned was driving his car badly. Yes, Peralta was dramatic and an attention seeker but…The more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

If Peralta was interested in her romantically, he wouldn’t have asked her out like a normal person. In fact, his behaviour was very in character. Oh God. Once she’d sorted that out in her head, that left one question. How did she feel back? As Jake had mentioned, she already had a boyfriend: the wonderful Teddy, perhaps the exact opposite of walking-human-disaster Jake Peralta. Teddy, who was perfect for Amy, who she liked very much. Speculating on what might have happened with Peralta if she hadn’t been with Teddy was an exercise in futility so she didn’t waste her time on that. Except…

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you._

Jake haunted her dreams. Sometimes they were at their desks as normal when she would catch him staring at her hungrily; no joke, no pretence, just naked interest, gaze burning into her. She’d feel hot all over, her sex clenching in anticipation. Sometimes she’d be in the evidence lockup and he would be there, leaning in close behind her, hands on her hips, breath hot against her neck. Whatever the scenario, she’d wake suddenly, hot and horny and confused. Why? Just because Peralta was interested in her, her body had decided to become attracted to him? Stupid hormones! It was just her subconscious trying to process this new information, she told herself. Someone close to her had revealed sexual desire for her, so her brain was re-categorising. It was a normal thing. Nothing to worry about.

_It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do._

Of course she told Teddy. Maybe not all of it, maybe not about the sex dreams and her long musings on how long Peralta had harboured these secret feelings. However, she did end up telling him about Peralta’s confession and how it had unbalanced her.

“I mean it just came out of nowhere!”

“Uhuh.” Teddy had replied sceptically.

“I mean, he’s…he’s Jake! Peralta! I don’t think he’s even been in a serious relationship! I didn’t think he was _capable_ of one.”

“Hmm, and now?” She gaped at Teddy’s question.

“What? I…no!” She started backtracking. “You know it was probably pre-undercover nerves or, he wanted to make a dramatic exit. It probably didn’t mean anything. Right?”

“Right.” Teddy said slowly. Amy regretted bringing it up but it wasn’t like she could take it back.

“You know what? Let’s just forget about Peralta.”

“Agreed.” Teddy said and then began a conversation about his latest brew.

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._

And after all that, he had the audacity to take it all back. She’d done the hard part – she’d survived _months _of uncertainty, not only concerning the nature of their relationship but also over his wellbeing. She’d told him that she was still with Teddy. Then he’d just tugged the rug from under her and explained it all way. And _then _put it right back on the table. “I don’t want to hold anything back.” That…bastard! She updated Teddy but had quickly reassured him that Peralta was well aware they were still together. Teddy had not looked pleased but hadn’t started an argument about it.

Once Peralta was back, Amy had been on high alert for flirty or romantic behaviour she could actively discourage. Nothing happened. Yeah, sometimes she caught soft looks but they were always fleeting and as far as she could tell, unconscious. She didn’t want to embarrass him by drawing attention to them, so she ignored them as best she could.

Then, he met Sophia and Amy was treated to a front row view of Jake in a serious relationship. On reflection, he was unsurprisingly good at it. He put a lot of thought and effort into their dates and listened to her when she told him things. He didn’t understand everything, even the non-lawyer stuff, but it was clear he cared enough to try. Although they had a lot of shared interests, they still gave each other space to be their own people and do their own thing. Amy had no idea what the sex was like and deviating from normal, Jake refused to divulge any details, even when asked. To her dismay, Amy realised that it was serious. Wait…why dismay? Oh no…

So she was maybe a little interested, had a tiny, teensy, miniscule crush. Probably just intellectual curiosity. They’d been partners for so long and she was seeing a new side to him; she was curious. That was it. Except…there were no longer any soft looks for her, they were all reserved for Sophia. Due to their jobs, the squad didn’t see much of her, just glimpses. She came into the 99 once or twice and of course they saw her in the court house. She and Peralta kept the PDA pretty light, but their banter came thick and fast and their affection for each other was obvious.

As their relationship deepened, Amy and Teddy’s waned. Stupid, thoughtful Jake accidentally pushed Amy into breaking up with Teddy before schedule and stayed with Sophia even after Teddy had revealed Amy’s past feelings. How selfish and arrogant of her to think Jake might break up with the perfect Sophia for her. It’s in the past: Jake had told Sophia. Amy supposed that it was.

_I never thought that I’d lose somebody like you._

It was stupid, but Amy mourned a little. She gave herself a weekend and vegged out in front of soppy romance films and _Friends_ re-runs. Jake’s causal declaration circling in her head. After that she boxed it all away and fiercely tamped down on any resurgence of emotions or longing, freaking longing! Seriously?!

Surprisingly, Jake and Sophia’s relationship did end and Amy wasn’t sure how to feel about it. On the one hand, she really did feel for Jake, her gut clenching as she watched him trying not to obsess over Sophia’s lack of response, trying not to show how much he was hurting. It had been a rough dumping according to Boyle, though Amy wasn’t sure how accurate it was that the lawyer had crushed Jake’s heart. So she felt bad that he felt bad. On the other hand, it was better that they didn’t get too involved if they really weren’t compatible. Now Jake was free to date someone else, someone worthy of him…

Not her! Her brain supplied in the daytime: he’s clearly not interested anymore! He jokes around about it, like it’s just another funny partner story ‘hey, remember the time we liked each other but nothing happened?’ There was no chance of him even looking her way. Although, at night, it said something very different…

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you._


End file.
